Madres
by tiago el lobo
Summary: Solo otro pequeño pensamiento para mostrar a las mejores personas del mundo.


Buenas tardes, días o noches, hoy quiero hablarles de algo que todos tenemos "Madres" esas personas que nos hacen la vida imposible y nos retan… Algunos casos golpean, por un error que hemos cometidos, estoy seguro de que a mas de a uno le ah pasado el clásico, llegar a su casa y ahí está su madre con preguntas tales como "¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?" "¿Dónde estabas?" "¿Con quién estabas?"  
Esas son preguntas que a todos nos han hecho, y no me lo pueden negar si no te han hecho por lo menos una de estas preguntas, no sé cómo era tu madre.  
Estoy seguro que a muchos les ah ido mal en el colegio y a la hora de entregar su boletín (El cual su madre recogerá) ustedes están bien preocupados y pensando "¿Ahora como se lo explico a mi madre?" una idea que casi nunca llega, pero al momento de llegar a tu casa y esta tu madre ahí viéndote fijamente con tu boletín en la mano AHÍ se te ocurre la mejor idea del mundo y le explicas todo… Algunas veces te salva y te dicen "Ah... Bueno… Creo que tienes razón…" y hay otras en las que te dice "¡¿CÓMO TE VAS A SACAR TAL NOTA?! ¡TENES QUE ESTUDIAR!" ¿O me equivoco? Claramente hay madres que siempre te lo toman de la manera sencilla, como el caso de un amigo mío, el cual le dice "Tienes que estudiar más" y otro tipo… Esta madre que diré a continuación la tiene un amigo, esta señorita hace bromas… "¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Vas a repetir!" jajaja… No me negaran que es una de las mejores. Mi madre es el primer tipo, la que se preocupan por ti, pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se me ah olvidado hablar de las personas que han perdido a una madre… Bueno, lo siento por esas personas, pero créanme, sus madres siempre estarán con ustedes, ahora, tengo un amigo que no tiene a su madre en su estado académico, esta persona es de un pueblo que está lejos de mi pueblo, sus padres le dejaron una casa para que él se forme solo, seguro que estarás pensando que mi amigo anda demasiado mal en el colegio, pues, se equivocan, anda muy bien en el colegio, excelente, es un gran amigo y gran persona, ahora, habrá personas que dirán "¡Ah! ¡Este loco piensa que sin madre las cosas son más fáciles!" Verán… No pienso eso, yo creo que si mi compañero tuviera a su madre, estaría en los primeros puestos del cuadro de honor, y pensar que este compañero hizo grandes cosas solo.  
Tenemos a las malas madres después, madres que no se preocupan por sus hijos, madres que no creo que merezcan existir, pero, lamentablemente existen, y son demasiadas, yo tengo una simple respuesta para este problema, vamos, buscamos a una y ¡PUM! Un tiro en la cabeza, estas madres no merecen vivir, son horribles… -Hay veces en las que me dicen "Si tú fueras presidente… Todo se arreglaría a tiros" y yo les digo "Si"-  
Lamentablemente estas madres existen en el mundo.  
Otro tipo de madres, son las que no tuvieron que ser madres… No creo que una niña de quince años tenga que ser madre tan joven, por lo menos se hubiera cuidado, muchos me dirá "Es un acto de amor" bla bla bla, vale, te reto a hacer ese "_Acto de amor_" y decirme en un año como van las cosas, te lo diré: No puedes estudiar en paz, no puedes salir a divertirte, tienes que trabajar, responsabilidades, entre otras palabras, pierdes gran parte de la adolescencia por un "_Acto de amor_" y creo que también perderás tu niñez… Estas madres me dan lastima.  
Existen las madres que son MUY estrictas, ósea, las que no puedes equivocarte ni una vez, si lo haces ¡BUM! Vuela la bofetada que te queda marcada por una semana, soy indiferente con este tipo de madre, creo que los niños deben ser corregidos, pero también creo que es demasiado.  
También tenemos a las madres poco estrictas, las que dan los mimos a sus hijos, las clásicas que le dan todo lo que quieran sin parar, ¿Saben cómo crecerán estos niños? Pensaran que las cosas vendrán todas regaladas, agrandados, no trabajaran por conseguir lo que quieren y peor, maricones y caprichoso, estas madres hacen las cosas MUY mal, tienen que enseñarles "Si lo quieres, gánatelo"  
Y por último las normales… Las que son buenas, te dicen que estudiar es importante, te cuidan y crían, las que se levantan a las 07:00hs para decirte que tienes que ir al colegio con el frio y te prepara el desayuno todos los días, las dulces que siempre con un abrazo te animan el día, las que escuchan tus problemas y te ayudan a resolverlo, estas son mis madres más queridas y que la madre de mis hijos sea igual.  
Por fortuna mía, mi madre es la última, y aunque hay veces que me molesta a tal punto de que yo la puteo por problemas de ira, que no me entiende a veces, y que me jode cuando estoy ocupado escribiendo, jugando, chateando, o escuchando música… Sé que lo hace por mí, por mi futuro, y por eso nunca temo en decirle "Te amo" con esas simples palabras, la haces feliz, ¿No sabias? Son solo dos palabras, cinco letras, "Te amo" no te cuesta nada.  
No sé si algún día lograra leer esto… pero en caso de que lo lea, quiero que todo aquel que lea este libro lo sepa, que lo sepa muy bien… Te amo mami…


End file.
